The Day After
by Bunnylover98
Summary: "T'was the day after Christmas, and all through the house, all the creatures were stirring, except for the mouse because a certain purple haired cat ate it for dinner." Soul and Maka have an interesting meet-up underneath mistletoe. If Soul makes the first move, will Maka kiss him back? Besides, who needs friendship when you have an amazing weapon to snuggle with.
1. Oh, Mistletoe Hung Where You Can See

Author's Note: Hey, guys! It's Angie. I've decided to start a new series on this wonderful anime series I watched a while back. Take a wild guess on what it was. Anyway, this story will be based around Soul and Maka, with little hints of other characters as well, and the rating will stay at the M setting. There will be explicit scenes as well as sail-mouthed people – we all know _who_ that is. I have also taken the liberty to add a shout out section to my chapters. Leave me a comment, and I'll reply to it as soon as I can. Anyway, please enjoy this first chapter, and may the force be with you.

* * *

Chapter One: Oh, Sweet Mistletoe Hung Where You Can See.

_"T'was the_ _day after Christmas _

_And all through the house_

_All the creatures were stirring _

_Except for the mouse because a certain purple haired cat ate it for dinner."_

A loud alarm rang through the apartment, signaling all of the present members that it was time to wake up. A small hand moved towards the sound and pressed the snooze button on the loud contraption. Thin arms raised above their master's head and a hint of dishwater blonde hair could be seen from underneath a thick quilt. A few seconds later, deep green eyes popped open, and a small sigh escaped from a pair of lips. Maka Albarn was ready for school.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the hall, soft snores could still be heard from the body that resided in it. Unruly, but amazingly soft, white hair messed out on the neighboring pillows. If not for the constant, annoying knocks at the door, Soul Eater Evans could have slept for the entire day. Given, if his meister wanted him up, then he would arise from the dead – he could never deny his meister anything.

The blonde meister decided that a shower would not hurt her, considering she had purple cat hair _everywhere_. She made a mental note to fuss at the careless cat later, and possibly invest in one of those thick cat brushes, as she reached for her towel she keeps in her room. She opens her door, sticking her head out to confirm that her partner has yet to join the world of the living. She stalks over to his door, knocking on it loudly. She knows he hates it when she knocks more than a few times, but today is not the day for him to oversleep. When she is done rasping her knuckles on his door, the petite girl dashes towards the bathroom, knowing all to well that Soul has nature to call to. Looks like nature is going to have to wait.

A pair of eyes open soon after the knocks reseeded and blood red eyes searched the room lazily. They catch sight of an open curtain that is allowing sunlight into the room. The owner of the eyes hisses like a vampire as his pupils burn from the intrusion of bright light. Groans of pain could be heard for miles away before the young scythe noticed that a certain liquid needed to be excreted from his body. He could make the superhero Flash jealous by just how fast he had run to the bathroom. He knocks on the door not once or twice, but three times before a lady-like voice answered him.

"Occupied."

Soul groaned, twisting the knob. "Maka, can I please come in?"

"No."

Another groan could be heard; this one seemed to be a bit louder than the first. "Please. I really need to take a leak."

"Ew, Soul. That is disgusting." The water seemed to stop running for a moment and the moving of plastic could be heard from outside of the bathroom.

The white haired boy could not wait any longer. "Then, make yourself decent, Maka. I'm not waiting any longer." He turned his right arm into his signature red and black scythe blade and attacked at the door knob. A screech of happiness erupted from the teenage boy as the door popped open. Another screech happened as the door opened, this one not as happy as the first.

"Soul! Get out! I'm naked!" Maka screamed at her weapon, covering herself with the clear plastic shower curtain.

The demon scythe could not control the small stream of blood that dripped from his nose. Not everyone was blessed with the sight of his meister naked and wet. Then again, not everyone else was doomed with book spines colliding with their skulls.

"You pervert! I hope you piss yourself!" The blonde meister covered her freezing body with her fluffy towel, placing the book underneath the sink. They always come in handy. "Come out to the kitchen when you are hungry. I will have breakfast cooked in a few minutes." And with that, Maka took her leave.

Soul raised his beaten head off of the bathroom tiles. He felt even more groggy than when he woke up. Today was just not his day. At least the bathroom was open. He could finally pee without interruptions; maybe he could get a shower in too. That would be nice.

Maka raced out of her room, tying up her hair with the new ribbons Soul had bought for her for Christmas. She knew they were expensive; they had the feel of genuine silk, but she did not prod on how much they had actually cost. She just hugged him and thanked him for her gift. She had to admit, they felt nice in her hair. She quickly got to work on the breakfast she had promised her partner. She moved around the kitchen in a blonde flurry, whisking eggs in a blue bowl. A quiet mewl was heard beside her when she had opened the refrigerator door for the milk carton. She looked down, catching the mess of purple hair rubbing against her legs.

"Meow." It stared up at her; it's golden eyes pleading for some of the delicious milk.

"Blair, talk like a normal human, and I'll pour you a glass." And poof, the cuddly kitten turned into a curvy, tall witch.

"Aw, Maka, I just wanted to play. You're not fun." The witch pouted at the girl. Maka only shrugged, and it seemed to upset the cat witch. "I'll just go play with Souly. Nyah!~"

A few seconds later, Soul walked out of the shower, towel clinging onto his waist. Steam billowed around him as Maka took in his bare chest. Blood raised to her cheeks and threatened to spew from her nose as well. But, she will be damned if that ever happened. And then, as if the gods were favoring her today, Soul fell to the ground; a purple haired woman on top of him.

"Blair, get off of me!" The scythe whined, trying to keep himself from suffocating in her chest. He waited for blood to sprout from his nostrils, but it never came. Instead, he earned a red faced – and red cheeked meister, but he wouldn't dare tell a soul that his meister was blushing because he had "accidentally" forgot to bring his clothes into the bathroom – Maka and a unconscious Blair. He didn't question what had happened to the cat witch because he knew the same would happen to him. He got off of the ground, clearing his parched throat. "Thanks, Maka."

The meister lowered her weapon and stared coldly at the boy. "Just go get dressed so we can eat." After he left, she looked at the book she was holding and noted that it was the one Soul had got her for Christmas last year. She had read it over a dozen times, but she would never tell Soul that. He did not need a bigger head. A small laugh escaped from her, and she covered her mouth. Soul could be so adorable when he wanted to be.

The cat witch, who was just unconscious a few moments ago, perked up her dark purple cat ears when she heard soft laughter. She sneakily turned her head to the right, smiling to herself when she caught Maka holding the book Soul bought for her. **Busted**. A smirk curved onto her face as she thought up a plan to get both of them to confess.

"Maka-chan," She whined, receiving the attention of the blonde meister, "Blair just wanted to play. She didn't mean to upset you."

Maka's convicting, green eyes softened a bit as she listened to the cat's semi-apology. "I know, Blair, but you upset Soul. I'm sorry for caving your head in."

Blair's gold eyes flared with mischief as she processed Maka's words. "So, Maka-chan is in love with Soul?" The witch nearly laughed when she caught sight of the meister's flushed cheeks.

"W-what? I most certainly am not!" Maka answered quickly, trying to bury the nervousness in her voice. "I poured you a bowl of milk. Go drink it before I pour it down the drain." The woman cried happily, transforming back into her cat form before scurrying away to find her bowl. At that exact moment, Soul walked out in his normal attire, which also included the new leather jacket Maka had got him for Christmas. She hoped he had not heard the conversation between her and their mentally demeaning cat. It would be embarrassing for Soul to hear that an uncool bookworm loved him.

The scythe had most certainly heard the conversation, and it fueled his newly forming smirk. He had liked Maka for some time now, but he could never find a way to tell her. She was a hard-headed and oblivious girl; she had ignored all of his advances. She even thought that he was interested in his supposed fan-club. He had eyes for only one, a blonde haired and green eyed bad-ass, vixen. He sat down at their table, his eyes expressing new vigor. They ate quietly, the only sounds that accompanied them were the clinking of silverware on dishes.

As soon as they had swallowed their share of breakfast, Maka rushed to her room to retrieve her school books while Soul went to put on his shoes. The meister met him at their apartment door, and they were soon off to school. They walk there was uncomfortably quiet, making both squirm anxiously. Once the DWMA was in sight, Maka rushed ahead of her weapon, breathing in a sigh of relief as she ran through the doors.

The meister slowed down her pace, walking towards Professor Stein's class. When she reached the door, she giggled at the sight of mistletoe hanging above the door frame. Luckily, no one was coming out, so Maka got a get-out-of-an-awkward-kiss card. She smiled as her friends came into view. She was about to walk over to talk to Tsubaki when she felt that her arms were to light. She looked down, groaning when she remembered that she gave her books to Soul. He usually carried them for her out of the kindness in his heart, and she had forgotten to grab them from him before she rushed off. She mentally face-palmed herself, and walked towards the door. As she hit the door frame, in walked the so call perpetrator. They stoped and stared at each other awkwardly, hoping that no one had noticed they were under the "kissing plant." But, the gods were not with them today.

"_Kiss. Kiss. Kiss._" Their classmates chanted at the pair. Maka's cheeks reddened. She would have none of this.

"I am not going to kiss-"

She was cut off when Soul's lips met her own. The blonde girl closed her eyes, inwardly moaning at the taste of him. She lost all of her thoughts as his soft tongue left his mouth and coaxed her lips to open. She granted him access, and a louder moan exited her mouth and entered his. Her eyes darted open when catcalls and whistles were thrown at the pair. She jumped away from her scythe's arms, missing their close contact.

"What was that, Soul?" She was seething. He would not make a fool of her in front of their friends and classmates.

"I was just expressing holiday spirit, Maka. No need to get your pretty panties in a bunch. But don't worry," he bent down to whisper huskily in her ear, "I saw your panties earlier. Was that pink lace I saw? I never knew you owned lace."

The scythe technician's cheeks flamed in embarrassment and in want. He was fully intending on making her suffer. Dear Death, please help her. She conjured a book out of thin air and raised it above her head. "Maka...CHOP!" A loud cracking noise and yelps of pain could be heard at the front of the room.

Soul's head thrummed with pain. Two chops in one day should cause him some serious brain damage by now. "Ow, damn, woman! I was only kidding!" His red eyes looked up to see his meister in tears. Fuck, now he did it. He upset the girl. "Maka, I'm sorry..."

"No, shut up! You're not sorry. Do not kiss me in front of everybody and then act like it was a fucking game, Soul. You stole my first kiss for a damn laugh. I hope you're happy with yourself, you pervert." She spat at her weapon angrily. The blonde wiped away her angry tears and rushed out of the classroom, intending on going home for the day and sulking.

Soul did not know what to do. He had upset the girl who he had wanted to make feel special and show his feelings. He really was a dick. "Maka, wait!" He rushed after the girl, completely oblivious to the sounds of his classmates making bets on what was going to happen in the Albarn-Evans house tonight.

* * *

Author's Note: Ah, first chapter done! I'll try to update as soon as possible. Leave me a comment on what you think, or you could just leave me a question. I'll reply to all of them. The next chapter will contain a lemon, just warning you. Please R&R as well as F&F. I love you all so very much.

~Angie


	2. Oh, Mistletoe Hung Where You Can See (L)

Author's Note: Hello again, my lovelies! I'm back again with another chapter for this wondrous story. I promised lemons and lemons you shall receive. Please note that this is my second time writing a lemon scene, so please refrain from fussing at me too much. Please enjoy this second chapter!

* * *

Shout-outs:

**girlrobin99**: Here you go, dearie. I wrote this for you as soon as I could. :D

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, unfortunately, but any OC's that might show up later are of my own standards. And not to worry, my OC's do not have any huge speaking roles or much of anything. This is strictly a Soul and Maka fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 2: Oh, Sweet Mistletoe Hung Where You Can See (Part Lemon)

"_I saw Maka kissing Soul Evans,_

_Underneath the mistletoe this morning._

_Oh, what a shame it would have been, _

_If Spirit were there to see,_

_His daughter sucking face with Soul._"

Maka sprinted down the steps of the DWMA. She had just been made a fool of by her own weapon partner in front of everyone in their class. He would pay for this, but first, she needed to calm down. With her feelings of anger, she could take down a dozen kishins all by herself.

"I am not some tool he can play with." The meister repeated to herself for the umpteenth time. She raced down the sidewalk, relief flooding her vengeful body when their apartment came into view. Her pace slowed a bit; she was relieved that she had left at the time. Another kiss would have probably happened, and who knows what she would have done. She was ready to spread her legs for the boy as soon as his lips crashed into hers. "I am a human being, and I deserve love and respect like everyone else."

"I treat you with respect, Maka. You should just let me love you."

The scythe meister stopped dead in her tracks. As the swiveled around on her heels, she came face-to-face with the one person she had dreaded seeing.

"If you loved me, Soul, you would not have embarrassed me like you just did." Maka replied, her body going frigid when she stared up at his face. He was quite a handsome boy. Rugged features replaced the childhood ones she remembered he had on his body when they had first met. His snowy hair grew a bit longer, although he had never abandoned his love for headbands, his pale skin fell in love with the sun and now his skin looks sun-kissed more than hers, but his ruby eyes never changed; they held so many dark and mysterious secrets that one day she hoped she could unlock. His eyes captivated her; they dragged her in and held her for ransom while seducing her at the same time.

"Maka? Do I have something on my face?" Soul questioned his meister, signaling for her to come closer. She seemed hesitant at first, but she soon stood mere inches away from him. "Now, that's better."

"What do you want, Soul? Haven't you embarrassed me enough today?" Her tough tone wavered a bit, and Soul could sense oncoming tears. His meister never cried; he must have really upset her today.

"'M really sorry, Maka. I never meant too embarrass you; I just wanted to kiss you. That's all. I know I fucked up, but can you forgive me?" He sounded sincere, but Maka weighed her options. On one end of the scale, she could forgive him and possibly have mind-blowing make-up sex; however, on the other end of the scale, she could deny him and lock him out of the apartment. The meister's mind seemed to tip both ways. Oh, the choices.

"Okay, I forgive you, Soul." She eyed him carefully, taking in the relieved look on his face. "But," and cue the look of dismal on the weapon, "I want a better first kiss." Maka placed her hands on his shoulders, telling him to come down to her level. Once he was face-to-face with his meister, her mouth moved to his ear; her words barely above a whisper. "Make me feel fireworks, Soul."

The scythe gulped. This was not his meister; there was no way in hell that this seductive vixen was his innocent meister. Oh, sweet death. Did she just lick the shell of his ear? Oh, no. She was not taking dominance in bed. She already took dominance on the battle field, and he would be damned if she topped him during sex. A growl erupted from the boy's throat, taking the blonde girl by surprise. The demon scythe pulled her close, trapping her petite body against his own. "Oh," the boy growled in the girl's ear, "I'll make you feel more than fireworks, Maka."

He crashed his lips into hers, savoring the shiver that he had caused his meister. He pushed her against the wall, encasing her body to the one spot, as his tongue left his mouth and licked at his meister's lips. Once she granted him entry, his tongue went to business. He left not one part of her mouth unexplored. A smirk formed on his lips when a moan left Maka's mouth. Her soft, sweet tongue found his teeth, and she shivered as her tongue scraped across the sharp edges. His hand gained a mind of it's own as it started to play with the hem of his meister's shirt. It climbed up the cotton fabric slowly, touching every inch of her soft skin. The scythe technician abruptly ended the kiss, smiling up at her weapon.

"We are out side, Soul. If this goes any further, I want to be in the apartment." And whoosh, the demon scythe scooped her up and carried her up the stairs. He never stopped, even when his shoelaces dared to trip them.

When he successfully managed to get them to the apartment, Maka leaped from his arms and unlocked the door. Her hips swayed playfully, and Soul felt as if the room enclosed around him. His arm reached out for his meister, grasping onto her right arm. He pulled her close, grinning like a madman when she gasped.

"Your room or mine?" It was a simple question, but it caused the scythe technician's knees to wobble and her legs almost give out.

"Y-yours." She managed to reply, squeaking when Soul pulled her towards his abode. She was nervous, but what other virgin girl wouldn't be? She was glad Soul would be her first, but who was to say that he would not leave like her father? She resisted her weapon's pulling for a moment; her mind was too muddled to go on.

The demon scythe felt his meister pause for a moment. He stopped, looking back at her with a worried expression? "Everything alright, Maks?"

"Soul..." she was quiet for a second, contemplating on whether this was a good idea or not, "will you leave me after this?"

The weapon gave her a dumb-founded expression. "Leave? What the hell are you talking about?"

Maka looked up at him; her green eyes unreadable. "Are you going to leave after we have sex?" She did not want to be blunt, but her thick skull partner would never understand her words if she wasn't. "Are you going to treat me like Papa treated Mama?"

Soul groaned, pulling the girl close to him. "You really are stupid, Maka." He chuckled lightly when she grimaced against his chest. "I love you, no matter what happens. I'm not like your father. I would never think to cheat on you because you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Sure, you like to beat me a lot." Cue another grimace and chuckle. "But, I could never imagine being with someone who isn't you. I love you, Maka Albarn. Until the day I die, I will stand by your side."

The words he spoke were true, and the blonde girl felt her heart soar. She detached herself from his grasp, only to look up at him and dazzle her weapon with her bright smile. "Okay, one: that was the most sugary sweet thing I've heard in my entire life. Calm down before you give me diabetes. And two: I love you too, Soul."

The white haired boy pulled her into his arms only to kiss her again. Before their kiss ended, they found themselves in Soul's room, staring down at each other. Maka was on the bed; her shirt was discarded on the floor. Soul was on top of his meister, a dark colored hickey marring his neck.

"Wow, we work fast." Soul commented, aiming towards undoing her bra straps. Whoever invented bras with the hooks in the back should burn in hell. He would definitely love to send them there.

"I think we are resonating. I can feel your soul snuggle against my own." The scythe meister smiled. She laughed quietly when her partner struggled with her bra hooks. "Here," she said, raising off of the bed, "let me help." She unhooked her bra, throwing it beside her shirt. She plopped back down on the bed; her arms covering her breasts. "They're small so don't make fun of them."

The scythe chuckled, earning himself a glare from his partner. He pulled at her arms, and sighed happily when she released her breasts from their cage. She was true; they were not gigantic like Blair's, but they filled about a modest B-cup. She blushed when cold air hit her chest and caused her nipples to bud. They were a rosy pink, matching her blush like shoes should match purses. The scythe bent down and captured one in his mouth, suckling on it slightly. The moan that left his meister's mouth went straight down south, and he felt his own excitement grow. He let go of his partner's pink bud with a lewd pop just so he could smirk up at her. "They're not suffocatingly huge, but I like them. They're actually my favorite, just because they belong to you."

"Oh, you suave motherfucker. Just do the deed." Soul grinned at his meister's language. She could have the hottest sailor mouth when she talked about sex. Not that it matters, but he would love to hear some more curse words pour out of her sultry mouth.

"Okay, fine. I'll save foreplay for later, since neither of us are going to last too long." The scythe mused at his meister. He worked on lowering her skirt as she pulled off his shirt and tugged at his jeans. When all they were left in was their underwear, Soul spread the blonde's legs slightly, grinning to himself when he spotted a small wet spot. "Looks like someone's excited."

"Shut up, Soul. You're one to talk." She pointed towards his soldier that saluted her through his plaid boxers.

"Eh, see what you do to me, Maka?" Another blush painted itself on her cheeks. When the taunts subsided, Soul lowered her panties, trying to remember the detailed pink lace. He allowed her nimble hands to pull down his constricting boxers, and soon, they were left basking in each other's glory. The clock ticked on, signaling that a few moments had passed by, before Soul reached over towards his dresser. A look of surprise etched on to his face when Maka stopped him.

"We, uh, we don't need that. I'm on the... _pill_." She said, barely above a whisper. He nodded in understanding and aligned himself with her entrance.

"I'm not going to lie, Maks, this is probably going to hurt like a bitch. If you feel overwhelmed, just tell me and I'll stop." He interlaced his right and with her own and genuinely smiled at her. When she squeezed his hand, signaling that she was ready, he pushed in gently. He stopped after about an inch when he felt her barrier. His red eyes locked onto hers, checking to see if she still wanted this. Another squeeze to his hand sent him through her barrier and sheathed all the way inside.

"Soul," Maka wheezed out, "it hurts."

Maka was never one to complain about pain, but he knew this would be painful for her. He felt like he was ripping her from the inside. "It's okay. I'm not going to move yet." His voice sounded soothing, and he moved their interlaced hands towards her pigtails. He undid both of them, and then tied their wrists together with the silk ribbons. "See, Maka. Not only are we bonded in our souls and intimate parts," he gestured towards their bonded hands, "but also where we always touch, and" he stopped again just to capture her lips against his own, "where I always want to touch you."

It was silent for a few moments, but Maka caught her bearings. "W-what did I tell you about sweet things? I can feel my blood-sugar soar through the roof. Now, get back to where we were."

The scythe chuckled, and pulled out of his lover, only to push back in. The pair let out moans simultaneously. He repeated the motion; Maka's moans sending him closer towards his edge. His mouth latched on to the sensitive skin of her neck, placing open-mouthed kisses along her jawline. He savored her shudders and moans, allowing them to pull him closer towards his bliss. Her walls pulsated around him, claiming her first undoing. He followed suit, releasing his warmth inside of his lover. She moaned loudly, claiming to the heavens about how warm and good it felt inside of her. They stayed in their position for a few moments longer before he pulled out of her. Soul untied the ribbons that held their wrists together and laid down beside Maka. Her breathing was erratic, and Soul could feel her arousal coming off of her soul.

"T-that was a-amazing." The scythe technician stammered, snuggling up to her weapon.

"Yeah, not too shabby for your first time." He was awarded with a swift dictionary to the head.

"Hey, Soul," he grunted in acknowledgment, "how did you get really good at this? How many girls have you seduced into your bed?" She dreaded to hear the answer, but listened nonetheless.

"None other than you." His smirked looked dazzling to her, and her soul began to give off erratic waves.

"Then, how did you do it?" Her eyebrows raised quizzically.

"Porn is a magical think, Maka." He laughed at her horrid expression and wiped a single tear from his eye. "Don't knock it until you try it."

"Maybe, if you are a good boy in school, then I'll watch porn with you one day." This caught his attention and blood seemed to spurt from his nose, much like a fountain.

"You serious?" When she nodded, he had to shove tissues up his nose to stop the blood flow, "You're the best girlfriend ever, Maka." He pulled her close, placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Girlfriend? I'm your girlfriend now?" She questioned, looking up at him with bedroom eyes.

"If you want to be." He stared back down at her, winning their little staring contest. "And don't pull the sultry seductress look on me. It makes me want to jump you."

Maka smirked and untangled herself from him. She jumped off of the bed walked towards the door, her hips shaking playfully. "That sounds nice. I'd love to be your girlfriend. But, I need a shower right now, care to join me?" She giggled at the speed of which he left the bed.

"Now you're talking! I've always wanted to have shower sex!" He grinned at her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Calm down, Tiger. That's after you wash me."

"Okay!" And after that, the afternoon was spent mostly in the shower or Soul's bed. Who would have guessed they'd end up like this? Only about everybody in the DWMA. It's a shame the pair had not caught on quicker.

* * *

Ah, second chapter finished! The lemon isn't the best, my apologizes. It's my second time writing one. Please leave a review and don't forget to F&F. If you find any mistakes, I'm sorry! I love you all.

~Angie


End file.
